bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Sawyer
Finn Sawyer is a main character in Season 3 and Season 4 of Bunk'd. Finn is an energetic boy and cousin of camp counselor Lou, who has realized his dream of attending Camp Kikiwaka. He is portrayed by Will Buie Jr.Will Buie Jr. Personality Finn is an energetic young boy and cousin of camp counselor Lou, who has realized his dream of attending Camp Kikiwaka. He is revealed to have a very low intelligence, but he is caring and protective towards his friends. Finn is also shown to love animals. Physical Appearance Finn is skinny with an average height for his age. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a t-shirt, but is often seen wearing sleeveless shirts as well. He is presented as having poor hygiene, and he does not brush his teeth or take showers. Relationships Lou Hockhauser Lou is Finn's cousin, and as such the two had prior experiences before Finn goes to camp. They are rarely shown together, although it appears the two have a strong family bond. Matteo Silva Matteo is Finn's roommate and best friend at Camp Kikiwaka. The two initially did not get along well, due to their vastly different personalities, for instance, Matteo views him as a messy boy who doesn't care about hygiene and manners, but over time they became good friends and get over their differences. Finn sometimes makes fun of Matteo, but he is always willing to help him out or stand up for him. Destiny Baker Destiny and Finn are good friends, and she takes part in many of Finn and Matteo's adventures. Destiny is often disgusted by Finn's poor hygiene, but she cares deeply about him and helps Finn deal with his fear of public speaking and his uncertainties about moving. Others Ravi is Finn"s counselor at Grizzly Cabin, although Finn rarely respects his authority. Zuri briefly serves as Finn's babysitter, and the two get along well. Emma is rarely seen with Finn, so their relationship is unknown. Noah is Finn’s counselor in Season 4. Although he doesn’t really like him at first, they become really strong friends throughout the season. Gwen is also one of Finn’s friends, but they are not shown together often. Ava is also shown to be a friend of Finn. In Snow Cups and Fisticuffs, Finn went to Ava for advice when he was scared Derek was after him. Quotes Appearances Season 3 Appearances: 30/30 # We Can't Bear It! # Let's Bounce! # Take the Cake # O Sister, Where Art Thou? # Cav'd In # By All Memes # A Whole Lotta Lobsta # No Bones About It # Finder’s Keepers, Lou’s A Weeper # Reversal of Fortune # Game of Totems # Toilets and Tiaras # Bungle in the Jungle # Gruel and Unusual Punishment # It's a Blast! # Up, Up and Away! Season 4 #Who da Boss? Lou da Boss! #Kikiwaka's Got Talent #Yes, Lies and Tower Escape #An Udder Disaster #Hot Spring Friend Machine #Water Under the Dock #In Your Wildest Screams #Inn Trouble #Lake Rancid #Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place #Mo-Squito Mo Problems #Sore Lou-ser #Lone Wolf #Serfs Up-rising #Summer Winter Wonderland #Cramped Champions #A Tale of Two Stackers #Whatever Floats Your Goat Boat #Snow Cups and Fisticuffs #The S'more, The S'merrier Trivia * His character was originally named Tyler. * His name is a reference to Huckleberry Finn and Tom Sawyer, who are characters created by Mark Twain. * Finn's hometown of Brewster, Nebraska has an estimated population of 17 as of 2016. Brewster is 245 miles west-northwest of Omaha, Nebraska's largest city. * Finn's poor hygiene makes him very similar to Jorge Ramirez, the character whom he replaces from the first two seasons. * Finn was unaware that humans had landed on the Moon, and dismissed the idea as impossible. * He has yet to pass first grade, as revealed in Bungle in the Jungle. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters